nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series
The Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series (R230) is a specially modified variant of the facelifted Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG (R230). Production lasted from 2008 to 2011 and was limited to 350 units. The Black Series featured 12% larger turbochargers as well as modified intake and exhaust systems to improve responsiveness. Other additions included a retractable rear spoiler, AMG lightweight alloy wheels, and an AMG SPEEDSHIFT PLUS five-speed automatic transmission. Most of its body was made from carbon fibre including the bonnet, roof, and front fenders as well as having the folding hardtop roof replaced by a fixed roof. These changes meant the SL 65 AMG Black Series was over 250kgs (550lbs) lighter than the standard 2008 model. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The SL 65 AMG Black Series appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as a Super Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Rapid Deployment unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 785,000 racer bounty. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 785,000 cop bounty. The SL 65 AMG Black Series is one of the best performing cars within the Super Series for racers due to its drifting capabilities, very powerful nitrous, and a high top speed. The strong durability of the SL 65 AMG Black Series makes it a solid choice for use by the SCPD in Hot Pursuits within the Rapid Deployment class. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The SL 65 AMG Black Series appears in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) as a Muscle class car which is unlocked upon defeating Most Wanted List racer #8 in singleplayer. In multiplayer, it is unlocked upon reaching SpeedLevel 17. Those who have the pre-order Strike Pack get it unlocked immediately for multiplayer with an exclusive Satin Black livery, Long Gears, and Reinflating Tyres. The Black Series has a high top speed and accelerates almost as quickly as the SRT Viper GTS, making it one of the best Muscle cars in the game. Its handling can be easily controlled by the player and is suitable for long drifts. As seen in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010), the Black Series is once again featured with a strong durability. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) The Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series makes an appearance in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) mobile release as "KRIEG", the #5 Most Wanted vehicle. The vehicle is unlocked for purchase after completing the event - Title Fight. Trivia *The name of the Most Wanted #5 vehicle from the mobile releases of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012): 'Krieg', means war in German. Gallery Mercedez_sl65_amg_black_series.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer) SL65_AMG_Black_Series_Cop.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) MW2012SL65AMGBlack.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) Need for Speed Most Wanted (2012) - Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG Black Series|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Cinematic) MW2012SL65AMGBlackSP.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Strike Pack) Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series (Mobile).jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile)